Past meets Present
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: During his stay in Mexico, Gibbs remembers not only Shannon and Kelly, but people and situtations he had left in the past. And what Tim has to do with them? Already finished. It's going to be updated frequently, if not daily.
1. 1 of 9

_Written for the NFA "About last night" challenge  
Spoilers: Sub Rosa, and up to season 4 I'd say._

**Past meets present**

**Chapter 1**

Norfolk, November 2002

The day was cold as the NCIS Agents drove to Norfolk to investigate the case of a badly decomposed uniformed male body that was found in a barrel of hydrofluoric acid on a naval base. The young agent, who was first informed about the corpse, was waiting for them in the crime scene. The supervisor of the team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs observed him from head to toe; he was tall, a bit chubby around the edges and clumsy. Why did he have to deal with yet another rookie? But as his made contact with the young man's green ones, Gibbs was taken aback.

Those eyes were familiar and not in the friendly kind of way. They were eyes someone could drown in, reminding the senior agent of the green waters of a lake or a river; and Jethro had seen them showing all kinds of emotions, from anger and pain to passion and lust… just not on that face. The round face, the pouting lips, the baby-like cheeks made the young man look a lot younger than his real age, Gibbs thought.

'I am Agent Timothy McGee'. Yes! Agent McGee, alright. Gibbs partnered him with Anthony DiNozzo to check out how two opposites could work together while he and Todd had to go overboard to detect who both the dead man and his killer were. You can't blame a guy for going for some amusement time. And Gibbs was definitely going to have fun watching DiNozzo with McGee.

Later on, at his office, he made a quick research about the object of his thoughts. He didn't just look young, truth is he actually was; a bright kid who had finished school early and, at the age of 22 had two degrees from two of the most prestigious Educational Institutes of the country; clever kid indeed. He didn't find anything to help him sort out why he looked familiar though, and in such intimate way.

That case was solved and during that whole year Gibbs felt the pull to have the young agent in his team; and about a year later, less actually, he did it. He made agent McGee part of his team because L.J Gibbs was nothing if not insistent.

As time flew by, Tim's stutter disappeared and confidence came to replace it. From time to time the old characteristic came back especially in Tim's difficult moments; and truth is, no matter what his colleagues made of this, they were many, more than any weaker man could stand. Soon, small changes in his appearance took place, hair ridiculously shorter that made him look like a huge 6'2" baby, but all these remained in the past as a couple of years later the youthful man lost the extra fat and returned after just one summer in a leaner figure. The same summer Gibbs had hidden himself in Mexico after some harsh revelations and trauma, trying to forget, or maybe remember he had loved in his life, and the daughter he had lost so dramatically.

But with those memories came others as well, people who Jethro had forgotten, had left in his past and never wondered about them.

That night, he went to bed early, too tired out of building Mike's cabin. 

_He is sitting in a bar, nursing his beer thinking about his future now he has the promotion at hand. In a month he has to leave and spend at least two years in an American base in Mediterranean. It's still early, an hour later than when he arrived at the bar and many women of questionable reputation are leaning really close to him and trying to start a conversation… or something else altogether. But, he is not naïve and knows he doesn't have what these women want much less being willing to give them anything. More, he doesn't plan to shallow his time home by taking said strangers to his bed; and blond-haired strangers at that._

He pays for the beer he drank and leaves with steady and purposeful steps. Fresh cold air hits him and he breathes deeply zipping his black leather jacket. It's early January and the weather is cold, snow covers the pavement, frozen by the cold wind. He keeps walking on the side of the road trying to clear his mind of unwelcoming thoughts that don't stop pestering him at the worse possible moments.

He is 24 years old and single; all his friends and school mates have already been married and made their own families. He quickens his step as the cold penetrates his clothes and looks at his watch; it isn't much late, only 23:35, but it's not early either. He regretted leaving university after college a couple of years back. By now he would have a degree and the world on his feet.

Sure, Marines could have any girl they want except the ones with dreams of their own for a better future in their minds. Times are changing and women's place in the world is changing as well, some are too blind to see it but not Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But that exactly is that kind of woman Jethro wants for himself, someone to be proud of; an independent, loving one.

He suddenly hears sounds that cut off he reverie. He follows the noise only to be greeted by two large men hovering above –what seems to be – a young woman. He doesn't think for one moment, he just reacts at the scene before him.

'Hey!' He shouts and he men let the woman and turn towards him. "Not the most intelligent of thinking, Gibbs" he thinks to himself. Soon he takes one of them out of action but he's been hit… hard and the other one is heading to his direction holding a knife at his right hand; Jethro can clearly see the dangerous glint in the man's eyes; what is he on?

He tries to defend himself but knows the battle is lost before it even starts. Suddenly, his opponent staggers and falls on the ground. Surprised, Gibbs is trying to get up and seen the woman he has just saved holding a rock at her hand; she looks at it as if seeing it for the first time and throws it down as if possessed all the while looking at Jethro with her scared eyes. The man takes a breath but he feels as if all air vanished from around him as he stared back at the girl's huge, green eyes.

The girl loses her balance and she'd fall if Gibbs didn't wrap his arms around her slim waist; she's not tall but she's younger than he originally thought, late teens, early twenties top. As they stare as each other's face Jethro can feel her strength abandoning her, and before she gets a chance to thank him for saving her, she faints and. Jethro cannot see anymore the deep green of her eyes that mesmerised him. 

Gibbs woke up with a start, sweaty and confused. It was the first time, after his accident that his dreams weren't filled with Shannon and Kelly. He had forgotten all about Synthia and that beautiful month about 25 years ago. His mind turned back to the memory turned dream. Synthia's eyes. He had seen those eyes again, not long ago. Synthia's eyes. McGee's eyes. Timothy McGee had Synthia's eyes.


	2. 2 of 9

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs looked at his watch, it was 3:37 in the morning, night, whatever that is.

The dream and the revelation that was brought to him by that, hit him hard for reasons he couldn't grasp. He went in search for a glass of water feeling the already eluded sleep abandoning him for good. Insomnia was knocking on his door again and there was no basement, no refuge here. He grabbed a bottle of cold water and one of J&B and walked outside. He strolled lazily down at the beach and sat in the sand in a futile attempt to clear his mind.

When was McGee's birth date? He couldn't really remember; it was either the same or the next year of his departure to Middle East. Why hadn't he made the connection before? He shook his head trying to understand why he was giving so much thought on the subject. Most probably it was only a coincidence. He couldn't even remember McGee's mother's name. The resemblance was unique though but Jethro decided to hold back a little; maybe Tim wasn't Synthia's son, but even if he was what this had to do with Gibbs himself?

He hadn't noticed Mike examining him from afar and wondering what was wrong with his Probie this time. Believing it wasn't the best hour to interrupt Gibb's heavy thinking he headed back to his bed for what ever sleep he could get. It was already 4:45 and he had to get up early.

The next day Gibbs wasn't any more talkative than all other days but his old friend knew something was amiss, his friend was troubled and if he knew him well –and he did- he wasn't going to open up on his own. Soon, darkness fell and coming near to autumn it wasn't as warm as a couple weeks earlier. Looking around he spotted Gibbs at the exact same place he was sitting that morning swigging from yet another bottle of whiskey.

As time passed by and the older man saw that Jethro wasn't getting up, he grabbed two glasses from the kitchen, walked straight to him and sat right beside him giving him a glass and pouring some whiskey in his own. In response he got a head shake and nothing more. Mike knew Gibbs' shouldn't stay in Mexico, he had a life in DC and anyone could see he was missing his job; well, anyone except Gibbs himself, he was too stubborn to admit it even if he did realise that he wasted his life in this remote place of central America; a beautiful place, but still, not Gibbs' place.

'So, Probie? Wanna talk?' That took Jethro by surprise. They could stay for hours in comfortable silence just watching the sea or whatever else but light chit chat was never a need, at least not after the first couple of years or so.

'About what?'

'About last night.' The younger man shot a quizzical look at his former colleague showing no recollection of what he was talking about.'

'I'm a light sleeper…' and that brought a heavy bout of laughter by both men.

'Oh yea? I seem to remember a case where the supervising agent fell asleep and wasn't waking up no matter what.'

'Exaggerations, Probie, you're full of them.' No one was looking the other, after all these years there was no actual reason. 'So, will you tell?' Jethro took another large sip of the liquid he had pour in his glass and then stared at the clear drink. Perfect! It burnt the inside of him as it slowly followed the path to the stomach and settled there for a while.

'I dreamt of something! Or rather I remembered something I had forgotten and it made me wonder…'

'About?'

'Losing my family for the second time hit harder than the first time… for reason I can't seen to understand. Cate's death last year was too much and now this…  
I found solace here, Mike! It was refreshing.'

'And now?'

'Now, I wonder about those I left behind.'

'And how this has to do with your memory?' Well, one of those left behind certainly had and Jethro had to find a way to research about McGee's parentage without letting the younger man knowing it. Electronically? Yea right! Let's battle the geek at his territory and wager about the winner, shall we?

'I have to find a woman.' At Mike's leery look Jethro shook his hand. 'Not like that. And aren't here enough women for you?'

'There're never enough women for me.' Gibbs laughed at his friend's admission, but not whole heartily; it seemed the last time he had done that was a long, long time ago… Suddenly, he turned to his left and nailed Mike with a look of insistence.

'If you knew there's a possibility not to have lost everything, that there's a slight change to have a family member, of the kind you thought you had lost for ever, would you search about it?' Seeing he friend ready to answer he raised his hand. 'And that meant that you were going to change that person's life, the way they see their life, their family…and not necessarily for the best, would you do it?'

Mike's original idea to agree with no objections was lost during Gibbs' speech. 'I don't know Jethro.'

'Neither do I, Mike, neither do I…' The younger man got up and after saying a quick goodnight he laid down on his bed. All over again he brought McGee's face in his mind's eyes; open and trusting, full of respect and admiration about his boss, the man who could do no wrong. He didn't know many things about the younger man's life. Despite the kid's easy going and open character, he never showed, never gave away anything about his family life about his personal life. Was it good? Was it back? Gibbs didn't know and belatedly he thought that he had never cared enough to know, to ask, to show some interest about Tim that had nothing to do with the job or his computer skills.

The night was as productive as the one before; he stayed in his bed that time though, knowing Mike would look for him like a hawk and didn't need any hint of confrontation about his worries. But, if Synthia was McG…Tim's mother, then he had to learn about his father.

Next day he got a phone call from Ziva asking his help. Oh yes, he was going to help her alright and at the same time he was going to find some answers for himself.


	3. 3 of 9

Decisions chapter 3

Home, sweet home! But Jethro wasn't going to admit it to anyone, including himself; his mind was too much preoccupied on proving Ziva's innocence and dealing out with his newly developed suspicions. It was fun seeing his agents after a small for him huge for them –with the probable exception of Tony- time of hiatus really; Abby's hugs were missed, Tony's cocky behaviour hitting a spot and he could really see a change in dynamics between senior and junior agent.

Tim McGee was the biggest change and improvement all things considered, the boy must have been working out and eating healthy in the last three months. He constantly watched out for him and tried to see any similarities between himself and Tim; if there were he couldn't see them, except for the stubbornness. The quick slip of calling Tony McGee, twice by the way, was easily attributed in goading the younger agent, but truth was his mind was too busy with Tim's images; and Synthia's.

After they had managed to prove Ziva's innocence Jethro found a little time probing at NCIS personnel's files to find out more details about Tim's family. It didn't actually come as surprise when he read his mother's name.

Synthia McGee nee McAlister, born at 1956 etc etc. A recent photograph showed Gibbs that the beautiful young girl had become an equally beautiful and attractive woman, leaving no room for wondering. His stare travelled back up to see Tim's birth date that was actually only seven months after his own departure. Damn, double and triple damn; actually no matter how many damns he was going to scream the situation wouldn't get any better. That could only mean two things; either Synthia was pregnant when he had met her, and that would mean he literally knew McGee since before he was born, -and wasn't that a scary thought? hinky, Abby would call it- or the kid was premature and he had to dig even more to find out.

And he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Yes, that was the last time he was setting foot at NCIS. McGee had no relationship with him other than being the last Probie he trained. With that in mind he travelled back to Mexico to continue the happy days of his premature retirement. Problem solved.

Apparently neither life nor NCIS were happy about this decision. So, soon he was back in full force to take back his earlier position as a team leader with some eye-pulling-out different attitude. Oh he was Gibbs alright, just more detached, lesser laughing and ready to belittle his agents in their smallest mistake.

'We have a case! Grab your gear. DiNozzo, Ziva go to this address.' He handed over a paper. 'Two dead marines were found dead near the port, we'll be in touch. The murders were identical but the bodies were found in different places. McGee, with me!'

James Gardiner, Command Master Chief Petty Officer and George Pattinson , Master Chief Petty Officer were found dead, at Port of Edmonds, at the port district in different places. Gibbs sent Ziva and Tony at the moorage while he and Tim went to the Dry Storage.

'Boss, why were they here in the first place?'

'Did I see anything you didn't McGee?' Jethro snapped at his younger Agent without noticing the slight change in behaviour these last couples of days. Tim had figured that something was a bit adrift when it came to the senior Agent and with the laborious mind of his screaming it had something to do with him, he was strangely timid around Jethro always thinking twice –or four times- before uttering a word. After this really auspicious exchange of words Tim shat up for the rest of their investigation. He only opened his mouth when he was absolutely certain his Boss had overlooked something in his questionnaire, and that didn't happen very often.

Jethro was too wrapped up in his work to see the younger man collecting evidence, but as one of witnesses left him alone he turned and saw Tim. He stopped breathing for a few moments; the kid's stance was identical to his own, it was like he was watching himself in a mirror – and yes, he had done that once or twice in his long life!

He pushed the thought away; this ridiculous ideas hadn't bothered him for a couple of weeks and here they were again. In the meantime Ducky had arrived, a bit later than on time, as usual.

'Ducky, how did they die?'

'Actually Jethro, from what I can see right here, I'd go from natural causes, not wounds, no traumas, so if you'll excuse me I need to take these two gentleman back to give them a proper examination and then I'll be able to offer you an answer.'

Ducky and his assistant were out of the picture leaving Gibbs and Tim to gather evidence. A few minutes later Ziva and DiNozzo were coming towards him.

'Boss, we found evidence of drugs at the storage.' As Tim got up he noticed a light and as Gibbs was ready to follow his action he called.

'Boss! There!' No one was quick enough to look where the youngest man showed but a shot was heard and Gibbs found himself falling flat on the ground with McGee on top of him. He pushed the taller man aside while Tony and Ziva ran and kneeled to check them. Gibbs wasn't hurt, other than falling down with Tim on top of him.

Ziva stayed near them to check on McGee while Tony ran after the shooter.

'Call an ambulance! NOW!' Gibbs cried out because Tim, on the other hand, was shot at his side. Gibbs ripped the shirt to check for wounds and he saw a bullet entry wound just a few inches lower than were Tim's heart ought to be at the left ribs close to his lung. The bleeding was severe and both tried to stop it using their hands and Tim's shirt.

Ten minutes later an ambulance took Tim, the agents saw clearly the paramedics trying to minimise the blood loss. Tony was back as well having lost the shooter

'We need to check the place, Tony, go up there where the shooter was standing, take these to Abby and then will go to the hospital.

Six hours latre and after numerous calls to the hospital Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, Officer David and Doctor Mallard were at the hospital waiting to hear some news about Tim's condition. Things didn't seem very promising and Gibbs looked down at his bloody clothes.

Suddenly and before learning anything new, Jethro walked out of the waiting room and called someone.

'Tobias, I need a favour…'

_Chapter End Notes_

_I have no idea about American ports, so my only excuse is that I needed to find a place!_


	4. 4 of 9

**Chapter 4**

Jethro returned to the hospital two hours later in a clean –bloodless- outfit and looking even more tired than before. Ducky went to him as soon as he saw him approaching.

'How's it going, Ducky? Did you have any news? How's Tim?' If things had gone wrong they would have called him, he thought.

'We still don't know, Jethro. I would have phoned you if I did. The surgery isn't over and I haven't managed to find a doctor yet to get anything new. He did lose a lot of blood and the bullet hit him in a dangerous place. I'd say it's good we don't have anything new. But the blood loss was too much.'

'Duck, what are you saying?' Gibbs didn't even want to imagine what it was to happen if McGee couldn't make it.

'Timothy's blood type is not the most common Jethro, but the doctor hasn't informed me about being in need for extra blood. Yet' His own blood type was also scarce and after Ducky revealed Tim's, and Jethro wasn't actually too shocked to hear it was the same as his, he was ready to be offered as a donor. Ducky saw his expression and immediately stopped him from even offering.

'You're over the age limitation Jethro. You know that, but you can always hope that we shan't reach to the point of looking for blood.' Ducky was going to be hopeful up to the last moment.

Tony soon joined the two men with a pained expression on his face clearly proving his worry about the younger man.

'We found the shooter, Boss. He was aiming at you in an effort to cause upheaval and manage to escape. He was also responsible for both murders and the drug…' Tony stopped talking when he realised his Boss wasn't paying any attention to him. Well, that was not only obvious but also disturbing. Had Gibbs behaved this way when he was in the hospital; and did he actually think so weak-mindedly?

Gibbs though felt even guiltier hearing that his youngest agent, and probably more, was fighting for his life because he had tried to save his. Despite that he turned back to Tony and asked more explanations, that the younger man provided effortless; soon after that Tony remembered that Gibbs hadn't taken part at the investigation.

'Where were you Boss?' After all those years someone would have thought that Tony knew Gibbs good enough to not make unwanted questions. Later on he ascribed it to the worry and stress, but it was late by then.

'None of your business, DiNozzo! I had already contacted the Director .' Tony knew when to stop asking; despite appearances he was not stupid. He wouldn't have been at Gibbs team successfully if he was. Teasing, laughing and joking between colleagues was one thing and staying calm in difficult situation another. And Tony DiNozzo knew the difference very well.

'How's Probie, then?' He turned his attention to the doctor and since Gibbs already knew he went to take some coffee. The night was going to be long.

When he returned every member of his team were at the waiting room. Tony and Abby were sitting close to each other while Ziva was a bit further apart, leaning on the wall to a corner. Gibbs went to Ducky and in less that a minute Ziva followed him.

'Was his family informed?' she asked. Jethro hadn't thought about them before, so sure as hell he hadn't contacted anyone. Information came from Tony.

'I called Sarah and she said she wanted to be the one to phone their parents…' Tony didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Abby smacked him! Hard!

'Hey?' He rubbed his shoulder.

'Tony, you idiot! You called Sarah to tell her that Tim is in the hospital?' DiNozzo had the decency to look embarrassed about it and at the same time hurt because no one had thought to do it, even with the same courtesy…or lack of it.

'Well, I was the one who actually did it, Abby, and the Director sent someone to pick her up…'

'…I also called Tim's mother. They're already on their way here.' Jenny said presenting herself out of nowhere. She went to Gibbs' side right away.

'Jethro, are you alright?' Her old lover didn't look well and she wasn't used seeing him like that. Despite destructions and great disasters happening, Gibbs was the pillar who steadied everyone; not this time though. When he had called her earlier that evening asking to stay away from the case saying he had an important matter to attend to, Jenny had thought he meant Tin, even though that wasn't the standard Gibbs' behaviour when one of his team members were hurt. Quite the opposite actually, he was always the first to put the culprit down. Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of a young woman who threw herself into Gibbs arms and therefore cutting his answer short.

'How's my brother, Agent Gibbs?'

'We don't know yet, Sarah. We'll have to wait for a while until the doctors give us some information about the surgery.' He held Tim's sister securely in his arms.

''I'll go and see if anyone will share any information with me.' Ducky said and left after giving a reassuring smile to the newly arrived.

'What happened, Agent Gibbs? How did my Tim get hurt?'

Tony took over after that and explained to Sharon what had happened leaving out of his story all the gruesome details.

Three hours later the doctor informed them that the surgery was successful and Tim's condition at the moment was stable but critical. 

Next morning came and the moment Doctor Hobson was once again giving information about Tim's health his parents arrived. Synthia and Thomas McGee were too anxious, tired and worried about their son. The doctor very kindly repeated the same words for the second time and left them to wait a change for the best that hadn't come yet.

Sarah hugged her Mother and finally let her tears fall. Then it was Thom's turn to give courage to his daughter and take some in return as well and Synthia had the chance to look around at the unknown people who were obviously worrying about her son. Her eyes travelled around until they stopped to a pair of a not so unknown icy, blue eyes and felt the world spinning around her.


	5. 5 of 9

**Chapter 5**

Jethro just stood there watching parents and child engulfing one another taking comfort from each other and at the same time wishing for the best for their other child. Synthia's sight woke memories of something beautiful, something that had ended a long time ago but had never actually closed. It was amazing that a while ago he didn't remember about that month and now those days possessed his entire life giving it a new meaning. But at the same time, an inexplicable feeling of bitterness and anger took over.

These two people had seen Tim as a baby, as a child, as a grown up man, been there in every important event of his life; they were proud of him and so was Tim for his family, that much was obvious. Painfully so because that moment Jethro felt that he had been denied something valuable and precious. It was as if any doubt about him being Tim's father had evaporated. He just wanted to find someone to blame, someone to shout to from keeping him away from what was rightfully his, from that amazing gift; from being a parent.

As Synthia's eyes rested on him the fear he could read the expert investigator made him even angrier. Deep down he knew he had no right to be angry; after all even if Synthia wanted to tell him about Tim it would have been impossible to find a way to communicate with him. Either way once again Gibbs let the emotional part overrules the rational part of his.

Synthia recognised Jethro immediately. No matter how many years had passed, his form was a constant in her dreams. When she had met him she was only a twenty year old girl, engaged to Thom and just before getting married to him. That night she had felt suffocated by her parents' expectations; namely a good marriage and grandchildren. It wasn't that she didn't love Thom; she did. It seemed to her though that their relationship had stopped being her decision, if it ever was, any more; others ruled her life. And when those men attached her after her choice to let all of them and go out to the world came crushing on her. The one time she had taken her own decision she had put herself in danger. Ironic wasn't it? And when the blue eyed stranger saved her she made just one more decision and that was to live, even for a little while. And now those days were standing right in front of her trying to take their revenge on her and on her family.

'Mom, Dad, this is Tim's team.' Sarah said to both of them and with her hand still inside her father's she moved towards Jethro. 'This is special agent Gibbs, Tim's Boss. Now you'll know to whom he's referring when he goes Boss this and Boss that.' The brightness in her face belied the condition her brother was at, but upon remembering sadness replaced it. Jethro took McGee's hand and then Synthia's.

'Pleased to meet you. Sorry it had to happen under this circumstance.'

'Nice to meet you too, agent Gibbs. Tim talks for you and respects you a lot.' Thom said.

'Yes, I only wish we had a better view about Tim's condition.' Were the only words Synthia could utter.

'I'll see what I can do about it Mrs. McGee. By the way I'm Dr Mallard, Tim's physician in DC.'

After that Tim's parents met the rest of the team while Jethro and Synthia kept changing glances. Jethro wanted to talk with her and demand the truth despite the time and their worry about Tim. Half an hour later he got up and left the waiting room.

'I need to go to NCIS. Keep me posted for any change.' He said to Tony who was still there, being Abby's headrest.

'Alright, Boss.'

Jethro waited in the entrance for about fifteen minutes before seeing Synthia coming his way. He was certain that when she would feel safe she'll go for a cup of coffee, or anything to keep the nervousness at bay. And he was right. He was just standing there and when she saw him she paled and tried to return back to the waiting room but he didn't let her. He caught her arm and escorted her to the cafeteria.

'We need to talk.' He said as they sat on a far away table.

'About what?' Her act was good, but only for a little while. Soon she looked worried and not just because of Tim being in the intensive care.

'Is he mine?' Her face betrayed all her feelings even if she didn't want it and for a trained agent it was a piece of cake to read behind the emotions laid for him to interpret. And surprise wasn't one of them. She knew what he was asking even if she was shocked for his bluntness.

'Who's yours?' It took her more than twenty seconds to ask with as much nonchalance as she could master. He knew she had lost the game but she didn't. So he specified.

'Is Tim my son?' A flicker of something crossed in her eyes but it was too quick and Gibbs missed it. Damn.

'What are you talking about Agent Gibbs?' So, that was how she was to go. It takes two to tango though and Jethro wasn't set to continue this cat/mouse play. He had to know and he had to know now.

'Synthia, is Tim my son? And don't pretend you don't remember me because you did the moment you saw me.' He raised his brow while waiting for her answer.

'OK, Jethro. I do remember you. But why are you asking if Tim is your son?' He was starting to get tired of the small chit chat.

'Because he's been born the same year we met.'

'So?'

'I want an answer Synthia. Preferably the truth.'

'No, Jethro. Of course Tim is not your son. Thomas is Tim's father. You were just a mistake…' Well he didn't actually expect words of love and devotion or how much it had hurt being away from him so her words didn't cause any permanent damage on the ex marine.

'I won't try to take him away from you. I just want... scratch that… need to learn the truth!' He tried to reason her.

'Thomas is Tim's father. And, now, if you'll excuse me, Agent Gibbs. I want to see how my son is doing since, thanks to you, he's laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life.' That actually hurt, a slap wouldn't have hurt Jethro that much. And it made him once again question not only his beliefs but his motives as well. His mobile ringing interrupted those thoughts.

'Gibbs. Yes, I'm in the hospital cafeteria. Yes, I'll be waiting for you.' He got prepared to see the man he had just talked with.

'Jethro.'

'Tobias.' Fornell took a seat next to the NCIS agent. He didn't know why his old friend asked his help, but he was going to give it. Gibbs had stood for him when his own agency was ready to throw him away. And after all Jethro hadn't asked anything difficult or illegal.

'About last night…'

'Just the facts, Tobias. My bo… my man is fighting for his life and I'm in a hurry.' Tobias wanted to ask about McGee's condition but went straight to the facts just like Jethro had indicated.

'The two blood samples you gave me come from first degree male relatives.'

And after all this time of wondering he had his answer, he knew the truth. Now the question was; what was he going to do with it?


	6. 6 of 9

**Chapter 6**

Fornell found himself sitting there next to Gibbs watching his friend. He had never before seen the NCIS Agent so conflicted.

'Jethro, do you want to tell me what is going on?' The other man clearly didn't; or hr did but didn't now how. It's one thing to speculate, to doubt and a whole different to know for certain. Jethro had lost his family a long time ago, but had he forgotten how to be a father?

'No, Tobias. Thank you for your help.' As he was finishing his sentence, Ducky appeared at the entrance like in every ancient Greek tragedy; the person needed made their appearance at the right moment to save important time and energy. Gibbs nodded to him to join them.

'Agent Fornell, hello. Did you come to see how our Timothy is doing?' Tobias looked at Gibbs and then at Ducky.

'Yes, Dr Mallard. When I heard about Agent McGee's injury I thought to pay a visit a visit and learn how's he doing for myself.' All in all it wasn't a complete lie; he did like the kid after all.

'Timothy's condition is stable for the moment and he is young so the doctors are optimistic. Our boy is a fighter, but he lost a lot of blood and had a lung fracture. We just have to wait. And that's the worse part, isn't it?' They both nodded lost in their own thoughts.

Ten minutes later and after a lot of Ducky's monologue, for which Gibbs was grateful as he gave him time to calculate his options, Fornell left them alone whishing for the best and promising he'd come again.

'Now, Jethro, are you ready to tell me what is going on?' Ducky echoed Tobias' earlier question and brought Jethro to an unwanted position. Their friendship hadn't fully mended after Gibbs' decision to leave NCIS or not telling him about Shannon and Kelly. Jethro's mind was split in two; he knew he could trust Ducky with his secret but wasn't sure he was ready to even talk about it. As he was contemplating to say or not the truth, Tony came and saw them sitting together.

'Boss? I thought you had left. I came to find Ducky. Probie's about to awake. But it's good you're here too. Maybe he'd like to see you.'

Yes, he most probably would, but could Gibbs go and see Tim like just another team member? His mind was twirling. He had drunk his coffee about fifteen minutes ago and he needed one pronto. Synthia had angered him and made him face his weaknesses, but also made him think of the implications his decision would bring at Tim's life. Her refusal to accept the truth in case their family broke to pieces. He didn't give a damn about Synthia's perfectly shaped life, but Tim? That was another matter. Another thought came crawling; would he want Tim in his life if Shannon and Kelly were alive? But the answer was easy; hell, of course he would! He was proud of Tim when he didn't know the truth. And now he was just angry for not being a part of his life as he was growing up. Did he have the strength to step back and just watch from afar like another of the long list of Tim's colleagues?

'I need to go. Tell T.. McGee I had something to do if he asks…'

'But Jethro…' But Gibbs wasn't there to listen to whatever objection Ducky was about to say. He was out of the cafeteria before any of the two men could stop him.

Tim was going to be fine; the doctors were even anticipating that very soon; he was thankful. His heart swelled at that. He felt the impulse to light a candle to whatever deity had given him another chance to be a father, and he hadn't done that for a long time. He didn't have things to be thankful for. And should he be thankful for having the opportunity to turn his son's life upside down in the first place? Leroy Jethro Gibbs was for the first time in a position of not knowing what to do.

The evening found him in his basement working on his boat but a new first took place there; his time there didn't give him half the enjoyment he usually did nor the much needed peace of mind.

* * *

Tim opened his eyes to the familiar green ones of his mother. His Mom and Dad were there to hold his hands and kiss him. But something was missing. Despite his pain and numb brain he had a strange feeling coiling in his stomach, a combination of fear and guilt. He looked around; there was no one else besides his parents. He smiled at them and quickly asked.

'Where's Boss?' It didn't occur to him that doctor wouldn't allow more than two people at the same time in his room or that his parents had given a fight to be both there to see him.

'He had matters to attend it.' Came the instant reply.

'Is Tony here?' Tim's voice was quiet and showed his pain, but the only one who trusted to tell him the truth was the older agent.

At his father's nod, he asked to see him. Thom went to Tony who seemed surprised to be the first one requested. He marched to Tim's room under Abby's envious gaze.

'Probie, out and about, I see..' he tried for humour seeing McGee's sweet face pale with pain, but relief washed him over finally seeing him awake. Tim was safe and Ok and even happy to see him.

'Hi, Tony.' His voice was weak though.

'Hey! How are you?' Tim tried to raise a brow but it hurt too much so he amended.

'Like my lung has a hole in it, which it does apparently.' He was breathing with difficulty and he needed to sleep as to let the pain pass on its own. Tony could see the younger man was troubled by something but gave him time to talk on his own. And Tim did, just like always.

'Tony? Is Boss alright?' And that wasn't what DiNozzo expected to hear.

'What?'

'I saw that he was the target. Was he hurt?' Or worse? That he didn't say but he did think about it. Was his injury for nothing? Tim's heart started beating faster. I f Gibbs had been killed… 'And he's not here. Mom said he had to be somewhere, but her expression had something… off…' the last part came as a question.

Tony could only confirm Synthia's earliest words. After all he didn't know anything more than that and even if he had noticed something was amiss with their boss he wasn't going to admit it to the injured young man.

'He'll be here soon Probie. Don't worry, he wasn't injured at all.'

'After that a nurse asked everyone to leave and Tim had his needed rest.

* * *

Synthia was grateful her son was alive. Jethro's sight that morning had shattered her world; past mistakes came to hound her, but only for a few moments. She had to be thankful to God for saving her baby but if it wasn't a certain man she wouldn't have had him in the first place. Sitting there outside her son's room, she considered about his relationship with his boss. From past conversations, she knew how much Tim respected and admired Gibbs, and now? She had no idea what she could do. The lie had come too easily, but she knew Jethro hadn't believed her. Was the end close? Would she have to say the truth to her son? A truth that embarrassed her more than anything else, but that had given her the best possible gift….

Thomas had been a wonderful father; he had given their son the love, the warmth, the protection, the advice Tim needed. Sometimes she wondered if Thom didn't actually love Tim more than he did Sarah and always came to the conclusion it was a possibility. He loved Tim unconditionally despite knowing he wasn't his biological father.

Synthia had told Thom what had happened right after Jethro had left. It was her excuse to make Thom left her as well and she couldn't base her marriage in a lie. At first he got angry, as she expected, but when she realized she was pregnant, little by little he accepted and forgave. Soon, he forgot and when Tim was born pre-maturely it was as if nothing had ever happened. Tim was his son in everything but blood; until this morning. How was possible she had never paid attention to Tim's words about his Boss? Hadn't he ever said his name?

Thomas was watching his wife and realized something was bothering her. She had been nervous since they had set foot in the hospital and it was time to have a conversation.

'Synthia? Come with me.' She obediently followed him at the same cafeteria of that morning.

* * *

Gibbs noticed his watch. It was already 21.10. No answer had come to him, no magical balm on his emotional turmoil. His mind was on the young man in the hospital; on his son, Tim McGee was his son. Timothy McGee should have been Timothy Gibbs. If he wasn't awfully near to bursting to tears he would have been sobbing from laughter. The shy, quiet mannered, stuttering, gentle genius was his child; his to be proud of. The thought was as overwhelming as Tim himself was when someone got to know him better. The passionate, trustworthy, strong Tim that Jethro had seen him changing from an insecure boy to the confident man. His son! And he couldn't tell him the truth. He had to sit back and watch him from afar, pretending he was only his boss.

He was feeling like a thirsty man standing in front of clear, cool water, only a few centimetres away, but forbidden to him by an unseen power.

'Damn it all to hell!' He shouted finally his nerves getting the best of him.

'Jethro, will you talk to me now?' Gibbs turned around to see Ducky at the stairs. He hadn't heard him or noticed him until he had spoken. He sighed. Blue eyes locked on blue.

'Tim is my son.'

* * *

_**Note**__: In this chapter I tried to show everyone's emotions, including Tim's Mom. She's scared not mean. Hopefully I made it clear…and if not, next chapters will show that. _

_A huge thank you to everyone who has commented, favourited and alerted but I can't send them a PM. And the same to those I already have thanked in private!_


	7. 7 of 9

**Chapter 7**

'Synthia, you've never lied to me before. Don't start now. Just tell me what's wrong.'

'After all these years, Thom, I feel now more than ever, how much I hurt you with my stupid rebellion…' He was shocked at her confession. That was what has been bothering her all day? This particular day?

'We have discussed this in the past, Syn. If it hadn't happen we wouldn't have Tim and despite my feeling of betrayal back then, now I can't say I am grateful but I wouldn't change it. I only wish Tim was my son in blood as well; not that it would change anything. So, what brought this on?'

'I saw him… you saw him too…'

'I saw who?' Thomas asked with no understanding what his wife was talking about. His wife had apparently a problem talking clearly and that wasn't a common thing for her.

'The man that… Tim's father.' Oh no! Thomas finally got a clue about what Synthia was on about and instantly thought that he wasn't going to lose his son for some stranger. The same world rifting feeling that had rocked Synthia earlier had moved to him.

'Who's he?'

'Agent Gibbs.' Just as he thought the situation couldn't become any harder. Dear Lord, Tim already respected that man more than anyone else.

'Does he know?' Synthia's look travelled in the café for a while before settling on her husband's face.

'He suspects. He asked and I denied it. I don't think he believed me though… I don't know what to do, Thom…'

'Do you think he'll say the truth to Tim?'

'I don't know Thom, I really don't.' It wasn't that she knew Jethro all that well, was she now? Their relationship was a passionate and truly a caring one, but very short in duration for one to get to know the other. How could she know? Her husband hugged her offering his own quivering strength, trying to stop the tears.

'That's OK, sweetheart. We'll tell Tim the truth before Gibbs does.'

'What?' Synthia looked up at her husband as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

'It's our only option, Synthia. Our son deserves to know the truth. And he's going to listen to it from us not from Gibbs. I'm not going to lose Tim no matter what, and if we try to keep this a secret, one day we'll lose him. Is that what you want?' She didn't actually know what she wanted; she just wished they weren't at this situation. She wished Gibbs hadn't been Tim's Boss.

Thomas believed he had nothing to lose by telling the truth before Gibbs would. He had no doubt the NCIS Agent could learn about Tim's parentage ridiculously easily despite Synthia's lie and he couldn't stand the thought of being the one who lied to Tim in the first place. Everything was going to be alright. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Ducky and Jethro were sitting at the last's kitchen while the doctor was trying to absorb the given information. One was drinking soda and the other held a glass of whiskey. The older man still couldn't wrap around his mind that Tim was Jethro's son.

'You've never learnt Synthia was pregnant, then?'

'I hadn't even seen her again until this morning, Duck'

'Did you just today realize that may be you're Timothy's father?' Ducky couldn't understand and Jethro was too agitated to just sit and explain; instead he stared at the clear liquid in his glass for some seconds before answering.

'Ducky, until last summer I didn't even remember those days much less associate them with Tim. They just came suddenly to me one night in Mexico that Mc… Tim looked so much with Synthia. So when I returned here I tried to find everything I could about him. Did you know he was born pre maturely?' At Ducky's affirmative nod he continued his narration.' 'When I saw that I tried to dismiss the whole idea as impossible if not down right ridiculous…' He took a long sip of his drink. 'And this morning I asked Synthia, not the best of time, I know, but… anyway she denied it.'

'So you have nothing but your gut to go with. How do you know she's not telling the truth?'

'I do, Duck, I do.. That evening, after the shooting', he clarified. '…When my clothes were wet with Tim's blood,' he shuddered at the memory, '…That night, I called Tobias, I went to him and asked him to run a test in my and Tim's blood.' He saw Ducky reading between the lines and he knew the precise moment the Scot had put the pieces together. 'When you found us this morning, he had just told me the blood samples came from first degree male relatives. Unless Tim is my brother, then he's my son.'

'Ducky marvelled at the quietness his friend showed even though he knew the internal battle should leave him breathless. But, still the most important question remained unanswered.

'What are you going to do now, Jethro?'

'Drop a coin?' For the first time Ducky couldn't find something to say and he really didn't like his friend's bitterness. Either way it was a decision only Jethro could make.

'Whatever you decide, you'll have my full support. And despite everything, you, my friend, are a lucky man. You have a fine boy!'

'Thanks, Duck.' He couldn't say anything more. What was there to say?

Soon, after that, Ducky left Jethro alone and as time passed, the Agent knew sleep wasn't going to come, so he grabbed his keys and left some time after his friend had.

Under normal circumstances the nightly ride would have been for nothing but because, for one he was a Federal Agent and for two he was Gibbs, after midnight he found himself sitting next to Tim's bed watching the sweet, child-like features of the kid.

Tim looked so young and vulnerable and Gibbs felt guilt overflow him as he held himself responsible for Tim's current state. He reached his arm and took Tim's hand in his; holding the soft palm he wondered how it was when Tim was a baby. Were the fingers as lean and long as now? Were those expressive eyes blue when he first opened them? Did the boy know to swim? And if yes, was Thom the one who had taught him? How about riding a bike? In what age had he been bought his first bicycle? How old was he when he first walked, talked, kissed a girl, fell in love? Every little thing a parent knows about their child. And he had lost every each one that made that relationship precious and unique.

His mind travelled back at the day he first met Tim, so young. Really, he was so young he looked like a 6'1" kid dressed in his father's suit and that because of the latest discoveries would have been too big for said father, either one oft them. Jethro couldn't help but smile remembering Tony's expression the moment Tim told him about his tattoo and the older man wondered if Tim had actually done or was toying with his senior agent. And smiled once again, this time with Tim's expression when he had told him about Abby's coffin.

And suddenly he realized that yes, he had lost many years from his child's life but fate and life had brought Tim to him and he'd been damned if he left that second chance unexploited. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life watching his son from afar or without him, no matter what.

Tim stirred in his sleep pain killers weakening and pain took him over once again; or maybe nightmares were hounding the boy's sleep. Either way Jethro gently squeezed the hand he was holding while his other hand went to Tim's brow touching the warm, soft skin giving as much comfort as possible.

'Sh, son. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep.' What ever was making the young man restless and nervous disappeared under Gibbs' whispered words. And Tim went back to sleep under Jethro's sleepless protection.

* * *

Tim didn't wake up for almost a couple of days after the conversation with Tony and when he actually did, he didn't feel rested at all. He had some vague memories of nightmares, soft whispering and a feeling of utter safety but he didn't remember anything specific about it.

Jethro stayed away from any member of his family all those days, while doing his work during the day, but spent all three nights next to his son like that first one watching him sleeping and healing.

A week after that Tim had the strength to talk for more than two minutes in the row. Two days before his release from the hospital, during one of his parents' visits they decided to talk to him. He was sitting in his bed eating yoghurt with honey and listening to Sarah ramblings about her day when Thomas interrupter her.

'Sarah? Can you leave us alone with Tim for a while?' Tim wondered what was going on and so did his sister.

'Why? What happened?'

'Nothing, sweetheart.' Synthia said. 'There's just something we need to discuss with Tim.' Seeing his sister leaving the room, turned his eyes to his parents waiting to see what was so important they couldn't share it with Sarah.

'Yes? What is it?' Thomas knew he had to be the one because Synthia just couldn't find the courage to say it. He sat next to Tim.

'Son, you know we love you more than anyone else. Both your mother and I.' Tim's face took that thinking expression of his and Thomas could see his brilliant mind working.

'Yes, Dad. Of course I know.'

'So, I think it's time to tell you something.' Tim smiled and once again he surprised his dad.

'Is it now that you tell me I'm not your son?'


	8. 8 of 9

**Chapter 8**

'What? How do you know?' Synthia stood and Thomas couldn't hide his surprise. How was it possible that Tim knew about it? Tim readily told all the facts.

'At the beginning I didn't. I didn't know what I had heard.' At his mother's horrified expression he tried to calm her. 'It was around the time Sarah was born. I must have been around seven or eight when I accidentally heard you two talking. Back then I didn't realize what you meant when you said 'I love Tim as much as if was my own' so I just wrote it down on my diary. I had forgotten all about it until one day, I was twelve, as I was arranging all my old notebooks I started reading my old entries. When I stumbled upon that I tried to remember when it had happened. Soon, I realized that I was probably adopted. And it's just made me love you more. As time passed it was always in my mind but I didn't make it a huge deal. Sure, I'd like to meet my biological parents, but I was waiting for you to tell me before start looking for them. And only if it's OK with you.' He smiled at his Mom. 'And it was an extra bonus that I have similar features to yours, right?' His attempt to make her smile had the opposite affects. He thought he had realized the truth when in reality he had mixed everything. And now they had to tell him the truth.

'Son, whatever you heard… well it's not exactly as you think. No, I'm not your biological father but your Mom is…. You know, your Mom.' Thomas said while hugging his wife.

Tim felt like the earth was moving under his feet, and he wasn't even standing. This was a bigger shock for the young man. He had created a nice little story in his mind since a very young age about his loving foster parents who loved him as much as their own kid that the new information was putting his world in a new sight. His Mom had an affair with another man. Despite Tim's age that knowledge never comes as a welcomed one especially when the family he grew up was always close to perfect. He needed to think.

'Why are you telling me all these now?'

'Well, Tim…' as Thomas was ready to explain the situation, the door opened and appeared Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Gibbs who had come to see Tim. It was the first time Gibbs was there in daylight. And it was the first time Tim was seeing him too.

'Boss!' Jethro instinctively knew they had interrupted an important conversation and he didn't miss Thomas' look sent his way. McGee knew. He moved to Tim.

'How are you, Tim?' Had Boss ever called him in his given name before? Tim wasn't certain.

''I'm fine. The pain lessens day by day. I'll be released in a couple of days. Good to see you're OK too, Boss.' So, as Tony had told him, Tim really worried about him.

'I'm fine. Thanks to you.'

'How about the case? I never thought to ask before.' Tim looked down at his blanket embarrassed about that fact, but not really wanting to listen either. He just wanted to forget about the last ten minutes.

'Don't worry, kid. We managed to catch them without you. But you did save m life.' Everyone but Ducky were surprised to see him sitting in Tim's bed and taking his hand in his. He stared at the bright green eyes that turned up to look at his. 'And I thank you.' Tim was redeemed to the young boy he had first met as shyness and pride overtook him again. He looked down and mumbled something along the lines of everyone would do the same thing.

'And before leaving you to the conversation you had before bursting in, I'd like you to tell you that Agent Fornell sends his wishes for a quick recovery.' Tim thanked him and then the rest of the team members gave him a hug saying they'll be out to wait for a while. Then was when Thomas spoke.

'Agent Gibbs, could you please stay?'

'What? No Thomas, please no, not now.' Synthia didn't want to tell it now. It was too early and Tim was already too shocked listening to his mother's betrayal. She had to give him time to absorb everything, but Thomas wasn't certain if it would be for the best to have it dragged more. Gibbs realized what they needed him for.

'Mr McGee, if I can talk with you for a moment.' Tim had absolutely no idea what was going on around him and looked from one to the other waiting someone to talk.

'Yes, Agent Gibbs.' The two men went out leaving mother and son alone. Tim couldn't face his mother, he felt weird knowing that he was the proof his mom had cheated on his dad.

'Can you forgive me, Tim?' She asked but it was too soon and after all, he wasn't the one to forgive her, right? If Tomas had forgiven her, then why shouldn't he?

'Can I stay alone for a while?' Instead he asked.

'Yes, of course you can. But you'll talk with me later, OK? Please, Tim?' He didn't like to hear his mom begging so he turned his head towards her, not making eye contact yet.

'Sure, Mom.' Being alone in his room he wondered what had just happened. He thought he had worked out his family secrets on his own and now the roof had come crushing on him. And why did they want Gibbs with them to talk? What did he have to do with this? Did they really believe Gibbs could help him with anything? No matter how much he respected the other man, his Boss was not a man he wanted next to him in a vulnerable moment. He was always so strong and Tim didn't want anyone seeing him like this; not knowing about his emotional state himself, not knowing where to start evaluating his whole family. It was hard enough being physically weak, emotional weakness was just something Gibbs wouldn't understand so, no, he didn't want him there. Not now.

* * *

Jethro and Thomas walked silently outside the hospital with the first just giving a reassuring nod to his colleagues and Ducky. The doctor followed his friend with his eyes knowing the moment of truth was close but having no idea how Tim was going to take it.

They sat on a bench outside the hospital. Both were silent, waiting the other to start talking. Gibbs thinking of Tim's face as he entered the room; he was so shocked about something. Jethro didn't like seeing him like this. Thomas on the other hand wondered if he'd ever come to respect Gibbs as much as his son did. He seemed a nice, decent man. He could only hope that was the case.

'I know Tim is my son.'

'I figured that you would. I even told Synthia that she made a mistake about lying to you. She's afraid of losing her son.' Jethro couldn't see her reasoning. 'She's a mother and her son always saw her as someone inculpable, who never made any mistakes. And the moment you all came in, we had just told him she cheated me.' Now Gibbs knew the reason behind the shock. 'And I also planned to tell him the whole truth. He deserves to know. And if I don't do it, you will.'

'Yes, I want Tim to learn the truth, but I'm not going to push you or Synthia about it. You can tell him whenever you feel ready in reasonable amount of time.'

'You're a good man, Agent Gibbs, but I don't think we should wait. It will only tire all of us. Besides, Tim already knows there's something more and he'll start wondering what it has to do with you.' Deep down Jethro wasn't so certain that it wasn't way too soon for Tim to learn the truth, hell it was soon for him to say it, but he also knew that Thomas was right. The longer it took them to admit it the bigger the fallout would be.

'Let's go back, then Mr McGee. Tim is waiting for us.'

'Name's Thomas. My son is your son, so you need to learn to say it. We spend our holidays together and when Tim accepts all this you'll become a part of what we have… Somehow we will have to make it work…' _Somehow._

'You're a far better man than me, Thomas. And now I know how Tim became the one he is…' He couldn't help but envy this man who grew Tim up and at the same time wonder how Tim would have been if he had grown up with Jethro as his father. He smiled and realized he preferred the kind hearted geek to a sporty brass young man.

They returned to Tim's room to find him alone. Thomas went in search of his wife and Jethro remained alone with Tim for a little while.

'Boss?' Tim timidly asked. 'Do you know what my parents want to talk about?'

'Yes, Tim, I do, just wait for a while and so you will.'

'Do you have to be here?' What was that about? Didn't Tim want him here? 'You see, Boss, I don't know what they want to say to me and I don't want you to…'

'Don't worry, kid. Everything will be solved, one way or another.' Tim was perplexed. It was the second time his Boss called him 'kid'. Being always the youngest, it usually annoyed him to be called kid, but not now. Now, Gibbs was saying it with an affection he hadn't heard before from the older man. It felt_ somehow_ nice and right.

* * *

_And there's one more chapter to come. _

_If anyone noticed the header in chapter three "Decisions" it was because at the moment I was struggling with the newest chapter of the sequel and made that mistake in the title…_


	9. 9 of 9

**Chapter 9**

When Synthia and Thomas walked into the room, they found Jethro sitting next to Tim, not talking just being. It was discontenting in a way seeing those two together in peace.

'Hey Mom.' Tim said. His few minutes alone made him think about his earlier behaviour and despite everything his Mom loved him and so did he.

'Hey, honey. I know what we told you before threw you a bit off but there are more things we need to explain to you.' He didn't understand why Gibbs had to be there for that but he went along. 'If you prefer to wait until you get out of the hospital…' She wanted as much time as he was willing to give them. But, apparently he didn't share the same opinion.

'No, Mom let's get it over with it now. Should we call Sarah too?'

'No.' Gibbs said. 'You can tell her on your own. Right now it's just you.' He didn't know how Tim was going to react so the less audience the better.

'You have me creeping out here guys. Can you just say what it is?' What could have been worse than what he had already heard?

'Not really. It's too delicate.' Thomas didn't know how to say it and unfortunately non other did either. Gibbs wanted to give the others the chance to actually spit it out but it was taking too long and they were all freaking Tim out.

'I think you want to tell me about my biological father…' he kept his eyes as far away from his mom as possible. 'Go ahead and do it. Is he someone I know?' He thought about all older men back at his hometown from teachers to doctors to taxi drivers; that wasn't helping at all.

'Yes, you do know him.' Jethro saw sweat at the boy's brow, he leaned over and tried to calm him. Those people were going to give Tim a heart attack.

'I am your father.' Stunned couldn't describe Tim's expression, shock mixed with disbelief and amusement probably. Did the young man think they were toying with him? Thomas seemed relieved and Jethro didn't want to see Synthia's face as he took in Tim's one. His boy couldn't take his eyes off him. What was inside his head?

'You're my father?' He just asked never moving his eyes.

'Yes.'

'Mom?'

'He's telling the truth.'

'Yes, son, Agent Gibbs is your biological father.'

'Are you sure?' What was wrong with him? Of course they were certain! Being there explaining to him, of course they were. 'But how… did you… know my Mom?' He blushed finally taking his eyes off Gibbs and looking at the blanket examining the non existent daedal motives on it. Gibbs probably knew his Mom in every possible way… well that said he didn't know what to think about it.

Tim listened to their story carefully wondering at the same time about his mother's life; if she was actually happy with them. During his whole life he thought his parents had the perfect relationship, something he dreamt for himself. Smiling, he realized… he finally realized that they probably had. Synthia's short relationship with Gibbs, his real father his brain provided, and Thomas' later acceptance only showed her that there was only one right man for her. Yes, they did have a wonderful relationship.

'Tim? Timmy? Are you listening to us?'

'Yes, Dad, I am.' But he didn't really. He didn't care about the past because he had nothing to forgive his Mom about. He was proud of them even more so than before. He had just to focus on present. And this present had brought him another father; that was the hard part he had to wrap his mind around.

'Can you leave me alone for a while? A week or so?' Thomas was ready to get up but Gibbs wasn't.

'No, we can't! Talk to us, Tim.' Oh now he was Tim no McGee anymore. Interesting! Gibbs asked the other two to leave him alone with his son. They needed to talk before Tim accepted their newly found relationship. They weren't going to do it though; they weren't going to leave him alone, unless Tim agreed first. And Tim understood it.

'Mom, Dad? May I talk with Boss alone? Gibbs sighed; would Tim ever stop calling him Boss?

Synthia didn't want to and Thomas didn't either but he at least could see why Tim needed this. Gibbs was no stranger and now his boy had to merge the two images of the same man in one. His superior, from one side, who used to give head-slaps when he wasn't fast enough in his work and the father who was tender and affectionate. Thomas didn't envy Jethro that moment, but he knew his son and he believed that one day could and would learn to love and respect both sides of the man.

Jethro didn't share Thomas' optimism. He could clearly see they had a long road ahead. Synthia leaned down and kissed her son's cheek and left the two men alone. Gibbs hadn't got up from his seat next to Tim. He put his hand under Tim's jaw and made him raise his face to look at him.

'How long do you know?'

'I have known for sure since the day your parents came to see you. Before that I could only speculate.' Jethro wanted to answer all of Tim's questions but he really didn't anticipated what came next.

'Am I a replacement, Boss?' Tim's voice was quiet and soft, so much that Gibbs had to lean closer and tell him to repeat it. Tim took a shuddering breath and spoke louder this time.

'I said… I asked if I am a replacement.' Jethro didn't get what his son was talking about but he should have known. Despite growing up in a loving environment Tim never had a big opinion about himself and working with him and Tony hadn't done any good at his self-confidence.

'I'm not following you, Tim.'

'Would you still want me, want to be my… un… Dad if your wife and daughter were still alive?' There he said it. Gibbs couldn't believe what he had heard though. God was that what Tim thought? Jethro put his hands on both sides of Tim's face. And boy, did he look young?

'Listen to me and listen well. I never left you, if I knew about you I never would have gone. I am not looking for anyone to replace Kelly. You're my son. You! And I just want to get to know you better, make up for the lost time. I didn't see you growing up but I can be with you now, if you permit it, if you let me and try to know me as well.'

'But, I'm so different.'

'Deferent to what, to whom?'

'To you! We have almost nothing in common.'

'And how do you know that, Tim? You know your Boss but you don't know me. But, hey, let's make a deal. You'll be coming to see me making my boat and do whatever you can as assistance and I will try and learn your computer crap… I mean technology what ever you're good at.' Tim smiled again.

'OK. Mmmm…' Jethro saw him abusing his bottom lip and asked.

'What is it now?'

'What do you expect of me Boss?'

'Nothing you can't or don't want to give me. I only want you to be willing. That's it, nothing more nothing less.'

'It's too much, Boss. Can you give me some time to absorb everything?' Gibbs face fell and hope turned into anticipation for something either bad or good, but Tim was overpowered by guilt as he was the one who disappointed and subdued Gibbs.

'You can have as much time as you need time. '

'So, you don't expect to call you Dad?'

'All in good time, all in good time.' He said and leaned down to kiss his child's brow for the first time. Tim's shocked expression was his reward.

'Thank you.' Tim said. 'I will call you or come over to see you soon.'

'I'll wait for you, kid.'

Being alone in the hospital room, Tim didn't want to see anyone; just stay there and think. He knew how he felt about Gibbs. After the original shock he was actually happy it had turned out like this. His feelings about Jethro were strong, always so yes, he couldn't be more proud about his biological father. But what about Thomas? How was he going to react? Tim hated this situation. How dare they coming here and making him choose?

Days passed with Tim thinking about Jethro and Thomas, his feelings for both men. Gibbs had kept his promise and had stayed away waiting for Tim to make the first move. Would he be betraying Thomas if he'd accepted Jethro? He held no illusions; he would love to have Gibbs in his life as a father figure. He had never before thought that his real dad could have been someone like special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Yes he was ready to admit he was happy about it. And he finally got his answer after a conversation with Thomas.

'You know I love you, Son and I want the best for you, right?' Thomas asked Tim when they sat on the couch in the last one's house. Tim nodded. 'What's our problem, then?'

'How do you feel, Dad about Boss being my real father?' He cringed at how his words had sounded but Thomas didn't mind.

'I won't lie to you, Tim. At first I didn't like it. I thought he was going to take you away from me. No, no listen to me. Then, I talked to him and I know he wants the best for you as well. After all I already had a competition with him before you learnt he is your real Dad. And you can have us both. You will have us both, and we are as different as day and night.'

'No, no you're not. You're both upright and decent; you have similar personalities even if you don't believe it.'

'OK. In addition we will both have you. Don't make him lose that because you worry about me. You need him and he needs you.' Tim hugged his dad wondering if he was right and Thomas intellectually believed he had done the right thing foor everyone.

* * *

It was late at night when Tim drove to the Navy Yard. At the entrance he saw another Agent.

'McGee! Long time no see. How are you?'

'Fine. Thanks Horn.'

'Did you come to see how Gibb's doing?' Tim's heart fell to his feet.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he was injured earlier, but I think..' Whatever Agent Horn was to say, Tim didn't hear it as he ran to their office heart beating faster and unsteadily. Unthinkingly he a mantra started inside his head. "God, don't let me be late, don't let me be late, God, don't let me be late…" Later one he would scold himself for that breakdown, but that moment his brain wasn't working properly. He was just thinking of the time he had left unexploited…

Getting off the elevator he saw only Gibbs sitting in his desk, arm wrapped in bandages. Tim leaned on the wall behind him and slowly slided down on the floor as strong emotions overflowed him. He started sobbing; what for he didn't know. It just felt right. The tears running had a cathartic balm for his heart and worries.

Gibbs heard him and when he saw him sitting on the floor crying he ran to takinghim in his arms in a strong hug. Tim went along with the other man.

'What happened, Tim? What's wrong?' Even in the darkest hour Jethro hadn't seen Tim broke down.

'I came to see you and talk with you and…Agent Horn told me you were injured…and…'

'And?' Jethro pushed.

'I thought I was too late.'

'I'm fine Tim. Just fine. Just a scratch. Nothing serious. I didn't even go to the hospital, but we won't say that to Ducky will we?' Sobs of crying turned to those of laughter.

Jethro felt Tim's arms wrapping around him and he held his son until the younger man calmed down. Then Tim pushed a little back and looked down at the blue eyes.

'It may take some time and… well, fewer head slaps, but one day soon, I will be able to call you Dad.' Jethro felt his eyes wet and this time he was the one who hugged his son stealing some of the taller man's strength. Tim was more than happy to oblige.

None of them saw Tony watching them from above the stairs with a curious expression on his face, so when said agent went to his boss next morning, Gibbs had no idea what to expect.

'Boss?' Jethro looked up at the worried blue eyes.

'Yes?'

'Is McGee alright?' Gibbs leaned a bit to take a look of the younger man.

'Yes, why are you asking?'

'Well, you see I was wondering….?'

'Spit it out, Tony. You were wondering about what?'

'About last night. I saw you hugging McGee.' Is he sick or something? The head slap that came wasn't fully unexpected, the softness of it was though.'

'There's nothing wrong with McGee. Stop spying at people Tony.' He said and moved towards Tim's desk that its occupant was looking at them. 'And DiNozzo? Mind your own business. Soon, you'll know what is going on.'

He said and put his arm around Tim's shoulder.

'Any lead on the case, McGee?'

**Finis**

_Once again, I want to thank you all for reading, commenting, alerting, favouriting. The sequel will most probably be posted when it's finished..._


End file.
